


Request for TommyInnit and the Sleepy Bois

by pr0blematic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrids, Demon Hybrid Tommy, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic
Summary: if you have a fic idea you wanna read, request here and i can write it! (not guaranteed cause there are somethings i wont do and i can't promise every prompt/idea will get answered but i'll do my best!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 329





	1. Chapter 1

I really love to write but sometimes lack the inspiration, so if you have a fic idea or saw a prompt that would fit TommyInnit or the Sleepy Bois, comment the idea/any particular details you’d like to include! I mostly focus on TommyInnit, but I wouldn’t be opposed to Techno or Wilbur or Tubbo -centric fics.

Some things I won’t do is:

Smut

Ships between minors

Incest

A/B/O

Rape

-probably won’t do any clear ships, but flirting between adult characters is fine because most of the SMP characters flirt with each other (examples being Dream and George, Sapnap and George, Sapnap and Karl, Dream and Fundy, Schlatt and Wilbur, Wilbur and Dream, Sapnap and Dream, ect.)

-platonic relationships are completely fine; platonic soulmate au’s are completely fine; saying “I love you”, hugging, holding hands for comfort/reassurance, literally sleeping together, forehead kisses, and PG cuddling are fine

-au’s and canon compliant are both fine

-I don’t mind darker fics that include depression, anxiety, and eating problems because they are now canon issues but I likely won’t include intentional graphic self-harm or ED’s

If you have an idea or a prompt let me know!

If not, that’s fine too!

If I get prompts, I’ll probably delete this chapter sooooo…yea


	2. Demon Hybrid Tommy P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is a demon hybrid with horns and wings. Dream is just trying to help him be more normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the fanart i saw of BBH, in this bad doesn't have wings but is still a demon hybrid; similar to the minecraft skin, BBH has ink-like skin and white eyes, but no wings and his horns are unconfirmed because of his hood
> 
> tommy's wings are smaller than what the elytra would look like because his are natural and still growing; they are longer but when they fold up they aren't taller than his shoulders. 
> 
> tommy's horns are very small because of how younger he is. you can decide whether they're sharp or pointy but i imagine them to be a similar size to karkat from homestuck. if you dont know who that is, it just means the horns are maybe half an inch longer than tommy's hair

Tommy didn’t hate Dream. Not really.

At least, not as much as he used to.

Dream was still a bastard, but he was the only one that visited Tommy these days, so Tommy had resolved his anger and resentment towards Dream and turned it into an almost fond resignation.

Tommy couldn’t call them friends because Dream was the reason he was exiled, but Dream had been very kind to him recently, he’s given Tommy a lot of tips and advice. Especially in regards to his wings.

“Tommy, the reason you were exiled is because you’re too…demonic,” Dream had said to him one day, while Tommy was trekking through the forest to get more wood for a new pick-axe.

Tommy scoffed but didn’t look back as he started chopping the tree down with the wooden axe Dream had let him use. “That’s bullshit. BBH is a demon and everyone’s fine with him.”

Dream propped himself up against a tree and crossed his arms as he watched Tommy, content to let the younger man work on his own. “Yeah, but Bad is different from your kind.”

Tommy belted out a laugh and tossed a grin over his shoulder, “You got that fuckin’ right.”

Dream continued, “I don’t just mean his language thing, Tommy. Does Bad have creepy demon wings?”

Tommy paused mid swing and thought about it. He’d never _seen_ BadBoyHalo’s wings. Tommy furrowed his brows; he couldn’t remember seeing any horns either. Bad always wore thick layers of black clothing and always had his hood up.

Tommy couldn’t confidently say if Bad _had_ wings or horns.

Everyone knew Bad was a demon, but he wasn’t shunned for it or ostracised. He was never automatically blamed for things like Tommy often was. Nor was Bad stereotyped like Tommy had been.

In case you’re wondering: no, Tommy doesn’t consume blood or souls and no, he doesn’t live in hell.

Tommy looked over his shoulders at his own leathery wings as they fluttered slightly. They weren’t the largest they’d be, but they stretched farther than Tommy’s arms if he were to hold them out, and they had claw-like talons on the ends of his wings.

There were no feathers, though they were slightly fuzzy at the base. It was similar to fur and would slowly fade as Tommy got older.

Tommy scowled and went back to chopping. “They aren’t creepy,” he muttered.

Dream didn’t laugh or chuckle. He simply stood and waited for Tommy to finish before following him back to Logstedshire.

Tommy stared at the fabric in his hands with open confusion. It was brown, one of his least favourite colours ever since he’d been exiled because all he could see were miles of logs, and it was thick.

“Well?” Dream prompted, leaning back slightly and crossing his arms over his chest.

Tommy swallowed heavily and managed a weak smile, “Thank you? I mean, I don’t understand.”

Dream gave a heavy sigh and shook his head in an over-exaggerated way that made Tommy smile without realising.

“It’s a hoodie! Like mine! Only it’s thicker, so it can help hide your wings and horns!”

Tommy reared his head back sharply.

_Hide his wings?_

Hiding his horns wasn’t such a big deal; they barely poked over his hair and he didn’t have any feeling on the actual horns. A lot of people thought his horns would be sensitive, but it was like having teeth on his head; if they got damaged, he would know but most of the time he couldn’t feel them and they were just _there_.

His wings were a different story. They were highly sensitive and when Tommy felt things brush against his wings or cover them, it made him shudder and want to throw up and claw his wings free. It had taken ages to find a blanket that would keep him warm and not suffocate his wings.

“Oh, uh,” Tommy stared at the hoodie with a small frown, “I dunno…My wings are really—”

“ _Tommy_ ,” Dream cut off with a slight tone of scolding, “Do you know how hard it was to find that material? I just want to make you feel more normal!”

Tommy winced and took a slight step back, “Well, no, I get that, but—”

“Tommy, I’m the only one who visits you! Because we’re _friends_. And friends help each other out, right?”

Tommy felt his stomach sink because he knew Dream was right.

“You’re right, yeah.”

“Exactly. I want you happy Tommy. Creepy demons aren’t happy. C’mon, I’ll help you put it on.”

It had been very awkward. Dream held the bottom hem open and put it over Tommy’s head as if he were a toddler. Tommy felt his cheeks heat up in humiliation at being dressed by his former enemy. It felt degrading to let Dream dress him and hide his heritage.

His wings fluttered with anxiety and as soon as he felt Dream pull the hoodie down his torso, his wings tried to flap out of it.

“Tommy, stop it!”

Tommy grit his teeth and tried to adjust to the feeling of the fabric covering his wings completely. He couldn’t diverge enough energy to explain that he didn’t always control his wings; they were a part of him and had their own reflexes. Similar to how one would jerk their hand away from fire, his wings furiously stretched and flapped to get out of the hoodie.

While Tommy was trying to control himself and force his wings to stop moving, Dream pulled Tommy’s hands through the arm holes and pulled the hood up over the younger’s head.

Dream wheezed out a laugh, “I had to get a bigger size to help hide your wings, and it really makes you look like a child!”

Tommy cracked open an eye—when had he squeezed them shut?—and looked at his hand. Sure enough, the sleeves nearly covered his finger tips and the bottom him went well past where his shirt normally ended.

Tommy looked up to see Dream laughing at the sight and Tommy couldn’t help the small smile growing on his own face. Dream was acting like an older brother; making fun of the younger’s appearance but not in a way that made him feel bad.

Tommy let out a short laugh and moved his arm to get his hand free.

Dream let out another cackle, “It just bunches around your arm!”

Tommy laughed with him but made sure he was focused on his wings so they wouldn’t move. He could feel them twitch or flutter every once in a while, but due to his concentration, they stayed fairly still.

It was weird having the hood up. Because it was so large, it narrowed his sight line in a way that limited how much he could see out of his peripherals. The fabric was so stiff and thick that when Tommy turned his head, the hood stayed straight up and blocked him from looking until he manually moved the hood.

When Dream left, Tommy thanked him again and watched him go into the portal to the Nether.

Tommy had opted not to walked Dream to the L’Manberg portal because he knew the Nether would be torturously hot in his new apparel.

When Dream was gone, Tommy went back to his tent and sat on the bed. He stared at the picture on his wall and counted to three hundred before he ripped the hoodie off with shaking hands.

His breathing was heavy and his body trembled as his wings stretched out. It felt so euphoric, Tommy nearly cried. He arched his back and felt his wings unfurl and he let out a satisfied groan.

He rubbed at his arms to get the feeling off and stared at the hoodie feeling miserable.

At least he’d only have to where it when Dream was around.

Tommy was wading in the water when Dream came back. He wasn’t looking for anything or completing any of his to-dos.

Tommy was simply enjoying the feeling of water and sand on his feet and legs since his rolled his pants up to his knees.

Tommy turned around and grinned when he saw the green man, and gave a big wave. “Hey, Dream! Wanna join?” He kicked his foot in the water and laughed brightly when he felt the cool water splash on his face.

“Where’s the hoodie I got you? What, you don’t like it?”

Tommy felt his insides freeze, “No, no—I love it! It’s great, really! I just—I didn’t want to get it wet!”

Dream nodded in a way that showed he didn’t believe Tommy. He turned his head side to side, “Where is it?”

Tommy brought his hands close to his chest and looked down at his feet, wishing he had just worn the stupid hoodie. Wishing he hadn’t gone to the beach at all.

“It’s in my tent,” Tommy mumbled.

“What?” Dream asked, stepping forward to hear Tommy better.

“It’s…in my tent.” Tommy said a little louder.

“I can’t hear you, what?”

“It’s in my tent!” Tommy said, much louder than before but nowhere near as loud as he used to be.

Dream stepped back, “No need to shout, Tommy.”

Tommy curled in on himself and slowly inched his way out of the water.

Dream shook his head in disappointment, “Tommy, if you hate what I give you—”

“No, no! I don’t, I swear! I just didn’t want to ruin it—! I appreciate it, really, thank you!”

Dream turned around, “I think I need some time away from you Tommy.”

Tommy shook his head and stumbled forward, “No, please! I’ll wear it all the time, I’ll never take it off, just—don’t leave!”

Dream paused. “It really hurts Tommy, when I go out of my way to give you something and you don’t appreciate it.”

Tommy winced when he stepped on a rock and stood still, with his wings folded behind his back and his hands curled in front of him. “Please, Dream—I’m s-sorry.”

Dream let out a sigh, “I’m going home.”

Tommy could feel panic creeping in. Dream was his only friend and he’d just alienated him, and now Tommy wasn’t sure if he was ever coming back.

“Please, Dream—I’m sorry! Please don’t leave me, I swear I’ll do better—I’ll be better!”

Dream kept his head straight and didn’t acknowledge Tommy as he walked away from the beach and past Logstedshire.

“Please come back! Dream, please wait!”

Dream stopped at the portal with a heavy sigh. It took a few seconds for Tommy to catch up and wait for the green man to say something.

“Tommy, I’m going home, but I’ll be back. If you’re not wearing the hoodie…then that’s fine, but I don’t think I can be around someone who isn’t trying to get better.”

Tommy felt hope in his chest and he shook his head frantically, “I’m trying! I’ll try harder! Next time you come I’ll be wearing it, I promise!”

Dream didn’t show that he’d heard as he stepped through the portal and slowly warped away.

Tommy’s relief that Dream would come back was short lived. Just thinking about the damn hoodie made his wings shudder, but if it kept Dream around, then Tommy would suck it up to make his only friend happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only part one because i don't want this to get too long, but i hope its good so far!!


	3. Demon Hybrid Tommy Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gives Tommy another "gift." How can Tommy refuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays! i hope everyone is doing well and staying safe!
> 
> for this chapter, i did some light research on bat wing anatomy so enjoy some wikipedia wing terms

this is what i used for describing tommy's wing and the parts of it: [bat wing](http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131016161949/pacificrim/images/8/86/Bat.Wing.1.jpg)

because i've never used pictures on ao3, enjoy the link of the picture above

Less than a month after Dream gave Tommy the hoodie, Dream provided another gift.

Tommy rarely took the hoodie off; most nights he slept in it out of fear that Dream would drop by for a late-night visit. (He never did; it was wishful thinking on Tommy’s part, to not be alone throughout the night.)

Tommy had just lost all of his armour to Dream and was enjoying the green man’s company for a walk through the forest when Dream spoke up.

“Hey, since you like that hoodie I got you, I brought you something else.”

Tommy stopped when Dream did, the older man digging through his pack before pulling out an intricate system of leather straps.

Tommy barked out a laugh, “Thanks for the bondage, big man!”

Dream laughed along before shaking his head and adjusting his hold on the leather to better show it. “No, it’s not for _that_. It’s to help strap your wings down!”

Tommy’s grin fell off in a second, “What?”

Pure panic jolted through his heart. He’d gotten used to the restraint of the fabric, but it was still a constant grating nagging in the back of his head. The thought of the leather straps crushing his wings together and binding them to his back sounded horrible.

“Your wings stick out and it makes you look like you’re hiding something, so I got this to help! Isn’t it cool?”

He shoved the straps into Tommy’s hands, forcing the younger to grab onto them. Admittedly, yes, they did look cool; when Tommy thought they went around his legs like some apocalyptic-badass-harness shit.

Not to further restrict his wings.

Just imagining the feeling of them tightening over the skin of his wings and feeling them crush them together made Tommy’s stomach roll in a way that made him want to be sick.

He glanced up at Dream’s mask. Though Tommy couldn’t see the older man’s face, he could hear that the green man was proud of his contraption and excited for Tommy to wear it. And really, he was just trying to help Tommy be normal.

How could Tommy be anything but grateful?

Tommy forced a smile and tried to keep his hands from twitching. “They look great…er—I don’t know how well it’s going to work.”

Dream stepped closer and clapped a hand on the younger’s shoulder, ignoring or not noticing the way Tommy flinched at the contact. Dream gave his shoulder a squeeze, “Tommy, what are friends for? I’m gonna help you with it!”

Tommy raised his eyebrows in slight surprise, “You think of me as a friend?”

Dream laughed loudly as if Tommy had just told a joke. “Of course! I wouldn’t just come out here for _anybody_!”

Tommy felt his insides sink with guilt. Here Dream was, actually trying to make amends and Tommy was too busy focusing on his own comfort to notice how hard Dream was trying to make Tommy better.

Tommy gave a real smile to Dream and tried not to think about how awful the straps would feel. “Alright…Alright, yeah! Great! Big D and Big T!”

Dream laughed until he wheezed and lightly pushed Tommy towards Logstedshire. “Let’s get that on you so you don’t look so creepy!”

“Hell yeah!” Tommy yelled, trotting forward and ignoring the tightening feeling in his chest. “No more Creepy Innit! Just, uh, Normal Innit!”

Dream gave another breathless wheeze, “Normal Innit!”

Tommy cackled and followed Dream over the grassy hills and down the dirt path to his tent.

Without much thought, he handed Dream the straps when the man held his hand out, and waited for instructions on what to do next.

“Take off your hoodie and get on the bed.”

Tommy had no issue with doing the first part. Trying not to seem over-eager, Tommy pulled the hoodie over his head and arched his back as his wings fluttered out and expanded their full length. They wilted when Dream spoke.

“Jesus, I forgot how disgusting they are!”

Tommy felt his mood go down at the harsh words. Never before had someone made him feel so much loathing at himself. He knew Dream didn’t mean to make him feel bad; Dream was his friend and was just trying to look out for him and steer Tommy in the right direction.

Dream hummed in thought. “I think I’ll just show you how to do it so you won’t have to wait on me every time. I’d hate to wait on someone to fix me, y’know?”

Tommy agreed even though he couldn’t quite understand what Dream meant. Did Tommy need fixing? Was that why Tubbo exiled him?

“You can keep your shirt on for this, it’ll probably be better for your skin if it doesn’t rub against the leather all day.”

Again, Tommy nodded. Dimly, he watched as Dream unbuckled the straps one by one until all six were loose and undone.

It looked like a leather ribcage, Tommy thought as he tried to figure out where Dream got the design idea. There was a vertical strap that would go along the length of Tommy’s spine, and five horizontal straps evenly spaced alone the vertical one. Or ten straps, if you counted the five straps on each side.

How it was meant to work was: a leather band would be clipped around Tommy’s neck and around his waist for stability. From there, the remaining four straps would go over his wings; two wrapping only around the wings and binding them tightly, and the other two securing them around Tommy’s middle and buckling in the centre of his chest.

Tommy tried not to look uncomfortable, “Won’t it look like I’ve got a collar on? Like that furry shit Fundy likes?”

Dream snorted as he buckled the leather around Tommy’s neck. “Who’s gonna see it, besides me?”

Tommy’s shoulders slumped at the realisation that Dream _would_ be the only one to see it. Ranboo hadn’t visited in…weeks, and Ghostbur had disappeared as well.

Dream noticed Tommy’s dejected form and nudged his shoulder, “And anyways, your hoodie will hide it, so there’s no worry.”

Dream let out a noise as the only warning Tommy got before he felt fingers going over his wings.

Tommy shuddered and moved away on instinct. “Stop-stop-stop.”

His body moved automatically and he hadn’t realised he’d started speaking until the hands stopped and he realised he didn’t have to talk anymore. Tommy hunched his shoulders, “Sorry, I’m sorry. I need a warning, y’know? They’re…sensitive.”

Tommy face heated up in embarrassment and he resisted the urge to curl his wings around himself and hide his face in his hands.

“It’s okay, Tommy. Soon, you won’t have to worry about them. I’m gonna fold one up now, okay?”

Before Tommy could answer, Dream had firmly grasped his wing’s forearm and pushed it inwards. It was uncomfortable, but bearable until Dream grabbed the joint between Tommy’s second and third digit and pressed it against his forearm.

Tommy’s eyes burned and he opened and closed his mouth while gasping; opening his mouth to cry out and closing it so he wouldn’t make any noise. It didn’t help; choked whines seemed to echo in the small space of Tommy’s tense.

Dream made a noise of disgust, “God, this feels gross! This skin is so flimsy!” He made a barfing sound and Tommy could feel the man’s fingers pinch and pull at the skin of his wings between his digits.

After a short while, Dream finished Tommy’s left wing and bound the right.

Tommy felt sick and had only enough energy to fall onto his side and draw his knees up. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on not throwing up.

“Oh, come on.” Dream snarked, crossing his arms over his chest. “They aren’t _that_ bad.”

Tommy couldn’t focus on what was being said to him. He could only feel the uncomfortable tightness of his wings and the burn of them trying to stretch out but having no leeway to even twitch. He could wiggle the thumb of his wing, but beyond that nothing worked.

He shuddered out a sob and Dream scoffed, “If you’re going to be such a baby about it, I’ll come back in a few days when you’re used to it.”

Tommy didn’t respond as Dream left, though he did cry out when he was certain he was alone. For hours, all he could do was cry until he truly did believe he was going to be sick on his bed.

With his nose stopped up and his eyes feeling puffy, Tommy gasped for air and tried to regulate his breathing.

He never wanted to take the straps off. Going through the process of putting them on seemed so much worse than keeping them on at all times.

Sleep didn’t come for two days, and it wasn’t until day five after having the straps put on that Tommy felt stable enough to walk the block and a half to his chest to get bread and _eat_.

Tommy sat on the floor, propped against the side of his chest because leaning against the wall felt like fire. He breathed through his mouth in-between bites and felt his heart racing in his chest for no reason.

He leaned his head back and took a deep breath through his nose to help calm himself down. Swallowing thickly, he looked outside and saw no sign of Dream.

For once, Tommy was glad.


End file.
